Mistrust & Disregard
by ShamedShadow
Summary: When Mac is mortally wounded and a replacement must fill his place, Lindsay and Danny have thoughts of a possible plot on the newcomer's part. CHAPTER 9 UP, AND COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1: Excessive Force

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY or any of it's characters. I only own Ryan.**

**Mistrust & Disregard**

**Chapter 1: Excessive Force**

Detective Mac Taylor looked around the crime scene, searching for anything that might suggest why this man was so brutally murdered,especially for an apparent baseball bat killing. Lindsay was going over the body piece by piece, searching for ID. After what seemed like forever she pulled out a wallet and opened it to a drivers license. She handed it to Mac and said, "Loncoln Jackson, age 25, organ donor, and--"

She was cut off by several gunshots ringing out, and several screams as people ducked for cover on the crowded street. Mac and Lindsay both dropped to a crouch behind a hot dog vendor's stand. The several officers that were nearby drew their weapons and dropped to their knees, looking for the shooter. Mac looked at Lindsay.

"I'm going for the body. We have to get it out of here before someone does something stupid. We can analyze it back at the lab." Lindsay nodded and put a hand on his back. He glanced around before darting out towards the body. He picked it up as best as he could without disturbing anything and hurried over to a gurney where it would be put in an ambulance and transported to the CSI lab. He put the body on the gurney and several more gunshots rang out. Mac put on a pained expression and looked around. Lindsay watched him turn in horror and fall to the ground, two bullet holes in his chest. She cried out and hurried over to Mac. He was breathing lightly, his eyes darting around as Lindsay rolled him over. "Lindsay..." He breathed.

"Mac! Don't talk, please. You're gonna be okay."

"Lindsay, listen to me!" He insisted.

"Mac! Please! Stop talking and we'll get you out of here." She looked around for someone to help her. Mac groaned slightly and his head lolled to the side slightly. She called out to an officer. "Officer! Over here! It's Mac! He's been shot!" The officer hurried over and crouched next to her.

"Ambulances are on their way. Several officers have been hit as well. The shooter has escaped in the chaos, as far as we can tell." Lindsay nodded and drifted for the next two hours, unsure of what exactly had happened. She was escorted back to the CSI lab, where just about everyone wanted to know what happened. She brushed off questions for a little while, until finally she found herself in the lounge drinking some coffee. Danny came in a few minutes later and sat down across from her. She looked up and smiled weakly, which Danny returned as best as he could.

"You okay? You've been acting out of it all day."

"It's just..."

"Mac."

"Yeah. H-he's in the hospital, you know," she said shakily.

"I know. Stella's down there now."

"She said she would call when he got out of surgery." Just then Danny's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" He said, picking it up. Pause. "Yeah, she's right here." Pause. "Alright." He held the phone out to Lindsay. She took it cautiously and held it to her ear.

"Yes?"

"Lindsay? He's out of surgery," Stella's voice came. Lindsay couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief.

"How is he?" Lindsay asked.

"He's resting. The doctors say he'll need to stay for a few weeks."

"So you're in charge until he recovers?"

"Yep."

"Well, alright."

"You don't sound to happy about that, kiddo."

"I know. I'm just still shaky from the shooting."

"I understand. It must've been hell."

"Pretty much." Lindsay said, smiling slightly.

"Alright kiddo, I'm gonna let you go. I've got some things I need to do, people to call." Lindsay nodded.

"Alright. I'll see you later," she said, hanging up. She handed the phone back to Danny and smiled.

"He's gonna be okay," Lindsay said.

"That's good to hear. You know the DA isn't gonna want his position empty while he's in the hospital."

"What do you mean? Stella's going to take up the task, I thought."

"We'll see. Chances are we're going to be getting a new guy."

"Temporarily." Lindsay said, smiling.

"Temporarily." Danny agreed.

----

Danny turned out to be right. The DA wanted someone in Mac's position while he was gone, and he didn't want it to be Stella. The DA ended up asking if Mac had a suggestion, to which Mac said he had none. The new guy walked in on a Monday. May 7th. He introduced himself to Stella and Flack first, before moving on to Danny, Lindsay, and Hawkes. It was an awkward meeting between Lindsay and the new guy.

"Hello." He said, holding his hand out to Lindsay.

"Uh, hi." She said, smiling slightly. She was still a little shaken from the shooting, which had happened the previous Wednesday.

"Ryan Carter, at your service."

"You're the replacement for Mac?"

"Uhm, yes. If you want to put it that way. I like to refer to myself as a temporary substitute."

"Same thing."

"True." He said.

"I hope you don't plan on changing anything. We've got a system." Lindsay warned.

"No worries. I don't plan on changing anything. I'll take a back seat for a while, while I figure out the system. Trust me." She frowned, but nodded.

"Well, Lindsay, it was nice to meet you. I assume we'll be working closely from here on out." She merely nodded dismissively. He smiled once more and turned and left. Danny came up to her and watched Ryan go.

"He's up to something," she said.

"What makes you say that?" Danny asked.

"He's too...calm. He's too willing to take a backseat."

"That's just some people's personality."

"I know, but still..."

"He gives me the creeps too."

"Yeah."

"We'll just have to wait and see. I'll talk to Stella, too. Something tells me she's not looking forward to this guy either." Lindsay nodded and turned back to her work.


	2. Chapter 2: Irreplaceable

**Chapter 2: Irreplaceable**

Lindsay looked up from Mac as Stella entered the room. "How's he doing?"

"Better," Mac managed.

"And he's talking, despite the doctor's request that he not." Lindsay said.

"I'm fine," he insisted. Danny's sudden snore brought a short stare from Stella. Danny was sleeping comfortably in a chair in the corner of the room.

"I guess he managed to make himself at home." Mac said. Lindsay snickered and Stella grinned.

"I should probably get going." Lindsay said.

"Why? I just got here." Stella said in protest.

"I've already been here for over two hours. And I think it's Danny's bedtime," she said, smiling. It _was_ late, almost 9:30 PM.

"Well, if you insist." Lindsay nodded and went over to shake Danny awake. He stood and stretched. Mac nodded slightly to him to acknowledge his presence. He smiled and looked at Lindsay.

"Time to go," she said. Danny nodded and followed her out. Stella looked at Mac.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing. They make a cute couple, don't they?" Mac shrugged in response.

"Depends on how you define 'cute couple.' If you mean they look good together and have matching personalities, I agree."

"There's other meanings of 'cute couple?'"

"Yes. Especially when used with sarcasm."

Stella sighed and sat down in the chair Lindsay had been sitting in, next to Mac's bed.

"How're you holding up? You look fine, but..."

"I feel like I've been to hell and back." He admitted, bringing a smile to Stella's face.

"That sounds like an understatement."

"It is."

He closed his eyes and sighed. "Before I blacked out at the crime scene, there was something I tried to tell Lindsay. She wouldn't let me talk though."

"What?"

"I saw the shooter."

"Really? Maybe I should--"

"No, don't call in a cop."

"Alright. Tell me."

"He...He was wearing a...gray hoodie...God, it's hard to remember. Blue jeans...He couldn't have been older than fifteen. He had the hood over his head, so I couldn't tell many details but...He had long brown hair. It hung down over rectangular glasses."

"A kid?"

"Yeah. That's what it looked like."

"I'll tell the police. They may be able to put out some sketches, ask some questions. We'll see what we can turn up."

"Right." Stella reached out and held his hand. "Stella?"

"Yeah, Mac?"

"Thanks."

----

Ryan sat at his computer in his house, a small building that he was rarely seen at. He was looking at the CSI database, reading up on Stella, Danny, Hawkes, and Lindsay. Lindsay in particular though. He had gotten a strange feeling from her for whatever reason, and he wanted to know why. He had already read up on the killing of her friends, and done plenty of research on it.

Evidently, in some notes left by Mac, Danny and Lindsay were close. He mentally filed it away for later use. _Note to self: Try and put Danny and Lindsay on cases together, _he thought. He sighed and stood. He went over and turned on his TV to the news.

"...Just in, Detective Stella Bonasera has recieved an anonymous description of the shooter at the crime scene earlier today. This picture," It flipped to a sketch of a kid in a grayish hoodie with rectangular glasses and long hair, "Is a sketch done by NYPD's sketch artist from the description Detective Bonasera recieved. Anyone who has seen this boy is urged to call NYPD with details.

Ryan frowned and looked over at the clock. 11:27 PM. He sighed and went back to the computer, letting the reporter talk about another murder that had recently been solved due to another 'stellar job on NYCSI's part,' according to the DA.

He sighed and closed out of the CSI database before getting up, turning off the TV with the remote, and going out to his car.

----

Lindsay opened her apartment door and stepped inside, smiling slightly. Danny had taken her to her favorite restaurant after visiting with Mac. He had dropped her off outside the apartment building. She flicked on the TV and glanced at the clock. 11:35 PM. The reporter on the news was talking about a recently solved murder. Suddenly there was a knock on her apartment door. She jumped slightly and went over to it and peered outside through the eyehole. No one was there. She frowned and opened the door.

Sitting outside in the hallway was a cardboard box with 'Lindsay' written on the top. She picked up the small box and brought it inside. She set it on the counter and opened it cautiously. Inside was a small post-it note on top of some bubble wrap. Written on the post-it was 'Enjoy.' In the bubble wrap was a small metal tin with chocolate chip cookies inside, evidently home made. She frowned and she looked at the cookies. Only one thought was running through her mind.

_Who?_


	3. Chapter 3: Past Rivalries

**Chapter 3: Past Rivalries**

_Tuesday, May 8th, 8:38 AM, The Hospital_

Ryan Carter stood outside of Mac Taylor's room. The nurse had just gone in for a routine check-up, and had told him to wait outside. The door opened a few moments later and the nurse held the door open for him. He nodded his thanks and stepped inside. Ryan walked over and stood by Mac's bed, watching him.

"You just gonna stand there or say something?" Mac asked, not opening his eyes.

"Depends on if you want me to, Mac." Mac's eyes flew open at the sound of his voice and he tilted his head towards Ryan.

"Ryan."

"Good to see you too, Mac."

"Somehow I knew the DA was just waiting to bring you in."

"Well here I am."

"If it wasn't for my condition I'd have you on the ground right now."

"Now now, that's not the kind of talk that's good for your blood pressure," Ryan said jokingly.

"Carter, that's not what worries me. What worries me is that no one at CSI will know that you're probably up to something. As usual."

"What do you mean?" He asked innocently.

"Don't act innocent with me, Carter. I know you've got a scheme you're just _begging_ to put into motion."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"We'll see."

"I'm glad you're not dead, Mac."

"What?"

"Otherwise, nothing would be fun anymore." He said happily before leaving. Mac sighed and closed his eyes. Just another rousing conversation with Ryan Carter.

--_9:02 AM, CSI Lab--_

Lindsay stood talking to Stella, thoroughly frustrated. "What do you mean you don't believe me?" Lindsay said.

"I just don't think that Detective Carter would be up to something."

"Why?"

"Because the DA picked him. You think the DA would pick someone who was going to pull something on CSI?"

"Maybe Ryan tipped him off."

"Maybe, but still, it's too unlikely to be considered." Stella turned and headed off, no doubt annoyed. Lindsay sighed and headed over to where Danny was.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I talked to Stella."

"Oh, right. I said I would do that, didn't I?"

"Yeah. Oh well, she doesn't think Ryan is up to something."

"What?"

"Exactly. She thinks that the DA trusts this guy."

"Have you asked Mac about it?"

"Uh, no."

"I'll ask him. And don't worry, I won't forget. Even if I have to superglue a Post-It to my forehead." Lindsay laughed a little.

"Well, alright. I'll see you later. Who knows, we might actually get something done today." Danny smiled and nodded.

"See you later, Montana." Lindsay turned and headed towards the morgue.

--_9:26 PM, Clinton Street, NYC--_

Stella pressed the accelerator on her car a little bit more, moving forward on the crowded road slowly. She sighed. Traffic. Suddenly a kid in a gray hoodie jogged by, looking like he was on a mission. She frowned and pulled her car over, parking it and getting out. She started walking after the kid, making sure to keep him in sight, but not look like she was following him. He kept jogging, and turned a corner.

She turned the corner in time to see the kid disappear into an alleyway. She frowned and entered the alley. She took a few cautious steps down the alley, keeping on her guard. She let her hand fall into her purse and clutch a Mace can tightly. The kid sprang out from behind a garbage can, gun raised and ready. He pointed it at her and said, "Don't move!" She froze and looked him in the eye.

"Why are you following me?" He asked.

She shrugged and remained silent.

"Answer me!" He said, jerking the gun slightly.

"You're the kid on the news."

"Yeah, and you're Detective Stella Bonasera."

"How do you know that?"

"They show you on the news occasionally."

"Ok."

"Are you going to turn me in?"

"How would I do that? Tell them I ran into you in an alleyway? I'm sure you've got a house."

"No."

"No?"

"I live in a...Why should I tell you? You'll just bust me and my friends."

"What if I promised not to?"

"How could I trust you?"

"You'd have to take my word for it."

"Well, alright. Me and my friends, we live in an old apartment building. No one's lived in it for a while."

"So how do you survive?"

"We steal."

"Did you steal the gun?"

"Yes, before I ran away from my father."

"Why did you run away?"

"Why would you run away from your dad? He was beating me, and a drunk. And a crack addict. And he always blew money in stripper joints."

"Sounds tough."

"Tough doesn't even begin to describe it. Can you imagine going to high school and having to work a night job?"

"Yes."

"No, you can't. Trust me. You probably can't even come close, detective."

"Alright. Where were you headed?"

"Home."

"To your father?"

"To my friends."

"Oh. I'm sorry I kept you." He shrugged, pocketed the gun, and hurried past her. She watched him go silently.

--_12:42 PM, The Hospital, Mac's Room--_

Danny sat next to Mac's bed. Mac was sleeping quietly, his breathing slow and rhythmic. Finally his breathing sped up and he opened his eyes slowly.

"Danny?"

"Yeah, Mac. I'm here."

"Good to have you here."

"I try."

"Glad to hear it."

"Uh, Mac?"

"What?"

"I've been meaning to ask you about this new guy the DA picked..."

"Ryan?"

"Yeah, how'd you know him?"

"We've been rivals for...forever, it seems."

"Rivals?"

"Yeah."

"But, me and Lindsay have been thinking, and we think he's up to something."

"He always is."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He's been trying to get my spot for a long time." Danny frowned and leaned back in his chair.

--_1:21 PM, CSI Lab--_

Lindsay watched Stella come in, looking slightly distracted. Lindsay sighed and followed Stella, "Hey, Stella?" Stella turned and looked at Lindsay.

"Yeah, kiddo?"

"Last night, I got a package."

"Okay...?"

"It was a box of cookies."

"How sweet, I guess Mac has a crush on you now," Stella said jokingly.

"The only problem is, I don't know who they're from. And I've already ruled out Danny and Mac. I've seen their handwriting."

"Maybe someone else then?"

"But who?"

"I don't know. You want an officer or two to stick around your apartment building? We can arrange for that."

"No, no. It's okay."

"Hey guys, what's up?" Ryan said, walking up.

"Ah, Detective Carter, I was just going to find you." Stella said.

"Really? Well, what's up?"

"Yeah, the DNA from the baseball bat we retrieved from the vic's house matched the vic. I sent the prints I lifted from it to Danny for analysis. I'm hoping we nail this guy fast. He seems to me to be the type to attack again."

"Or her." Ryan said.

"Or her." Stella agreed. Lindsay nodded to both of them and headed down the hall. Ryan nodded and headed off himself somewhere else.

Stella sighed and went down the third branch of the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4: Because, To Catch a Kid

**Chapter 4: Because, To Catch A Kid...**

_Wednesday, May 9th, 9:07 AM, Abandoned Apartment Building_

Nick Jacobs sat near a small fire him and his friends had built. "Hey, Nick, would you pass me some gum?" Gyro asked.

"How many is that?" Nick asked as he passed the pack of spearmint gum to Gyro.

"A lot," Gyro said with a grin.

"You know that stuff isn't healthy," the third member of their trio asked. Tanner Davidson was his real name, but he preferred 'Post-It.' Tanner could remember just about anything under ten words or digits like a Post-It. Nick sighed and smiled.

"What's up, Nick?"

"I ran into Detective Stella Bonasera yesterday."

"Really? Is she gonna turn us in?"

"No. She gave me her word."

"You know those cops, they never keep their word." Gyro commented through a wad of gum.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Nick replied.

--_9:24 AM, CSI Lab--_

"The prints just came back from Danny." Stella was telling Ryan.

"Any matches?"

"One. The brother of the vic."

"The brother? Didn't he have a grudge against the vic for being such a great baseball player?"

"Yeah."

"So, we've got motive, fingerprints, and the blood of the vic on the bat."

"Yeah. Let's go get him."

--_9:23 AM, CSI Lab, Conference Room--_

Lindsay, Danny, and Flack all stood watching the TV in the conference room. "CSI and NYPD have just arrested John Larz for the murder of Carl Larz." The reporter was saying. The camera zoomed in on Stella, Ryan, and two officers escorting John into the prison where he would be held until trial.

"Another one bites the dust." Danny commented. Lindsay laughed, and Flack smirked slightly.

"Alright, Danny. You wanted to talk to me?" Flack said, flicking off the TV.

"Yeah. It's about Ryan."

"Mac told me about that conversation."

"Right, well, I think he's going to try something soon. Stella already trusts him, and Hawkes...Well, I don't know. But still, we've got to say something."

"Well, unfortunately for you, I agree with Stella. There's no way the DA would've picked Detective Carter if he thought Ryan might be up to something."

Danny looked as if he had been punched in the gut, and frowned. "Alright. That's all, then."

"Thank you for your input, though." Flack said before leaving.

"Flack too?" Danny asked Lindsay.

"I guess so. What're we going to do now?"

"I don't know. Did you get any leads on that cookie jar?"

"No. Not yet, at least. I ran the writing through the database, but no matches came up."

"I'll run it again. I have an idea about who might've sent them."

"Alright. Good luck." Danny nodded and headed off. Lindsay sighed and sat down to think.

--_10:32 AM, CSI Lab--_

Danny smiled as a match came up. "Perfect." He muttered before printing off the results.

Lindsay walked up. "Looks like you found something."

"I did." He said, handing the paper to Lindsay.

"Detective Ryan Carter?"

"Everybody likes cookies." Ryan commented as he walked by. Lindsay spun and watched him go with a glare. Danny put a hand on Lindsay's shoulder. She quickly shrugged it off, though, and handed Danny the paper before hurrying after Ryan.

She caught Ryan just before he got into his car.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Get in. We can talk on the way." Lindsay frowned but got in.

Ryan started the car and started driving around New York City, aimlessly it seemed.

"I bet you're wondering why I sent those cookies."

"I'm more wondering whether you're a stalker or not."

"I can assure you I'm not." Ryan said with a laugh.

"Fine. But how did you find my address?"

"Lucky guess."

"Liar."

"I have my sources."

"Right. You're best friends with the old lady who lives next to me."

"Actually, it might be the fact that I live in the same apartment building as you."

"What?"

"Yeah. Coincidence, it seems."

"I reccomend you stay away from me, Ryan."

"Why? We can't be friends?"

"The cookies were kind of stalker creepy."

"I'm sorry if they came across that way. We got off to a rocky start, and I wanted to fix that."

"So the cookies were a peace offering?"

"In a way."

"They were good, if you were wondering."

"Great. I wondered if I had added a little bit too much sugar."

"You _made _them?"

"Yeah. You expected store bought?"

"Maybe."

"No way. Took me two hours. The first batch had too much sugar. Way too sweet. The second batch I knocked it down, but still added a little bit. I always like my cookies sweet. So, four hours total, I guess."

"Thank you, I guess."

"Don't thank me. Trust me."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Now I've got to figure out how to get Danny to trust me."

"Good luck." Lindsay said, smiling.

"Thanks. I think."

--_11:25 AM, CSI Lab_--

Stella sighed and headed towards Danny. "Where are Ryan and Lindsay?"

"I don't know. They went for a drive together. To talk, I think."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Ryan sent Lindsay the cookies, so I think they were talking about that." At that moment Ryan and Lindsay walked in, talking like old friends and laughing.

"What's up, guys?" Ryan asked as he and Lindsay approached.

"Nothing." Stella quickly said.

"Where'd you guys go?" Danny asked.

"For a drive. We were talking."

"About what?"

"That's for us to know and you to find out." Lindsay said. Danny frowned and made a mental note to ask her about it later.

"Alright. Well, we've got another possible homicide. Ryan and I will handle it." Stella said. Danny and Lindsay nodded.

--_1:46 PM, An Abandoned Apartment Building_--

Nick sighed and took another bite out of his stolen Subway sandwich. Gyro was devouring his with obvious delight, and Post-It was eating his slowly, taking measured bites. Nick looked towards a window they had blacked out with a sheet, and wondered when he would see daylight in this place.

Gyro looked up and followed his gaze to the window. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just thought I heard something." Nick quickly said.

"Oh."

"It was probably just a bird or something." Post-It said.

"Yeah." Nick agreed.

"They're still looking for you, I'll bet." Gyro said to Nick.

"I know."

"You gonna go out tonight again?" Post-It asked.

"Probably." Nick replied.

"Why? We've got Subway for dinner."

"There's something else I wanted to take care of." Nick said, finishing his sandwich.

"Oh. Okay."

"I'll be back later. I'm going for a walk." Nick announced, and headed out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5: Hide and Go Seek

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. I hit a major road block, but once I was around it, I was able to fly through the rest of the chapter. :D **

**Chapter 5: Hide and Go Seek**

_Thursday, May 10th, 1:21 AM, The Hospital_

Mac Taylor heard the running feet and screams just before an evil laugh rang out. The door of Mac's room burst open, just as the power went out. Mac frowned and lay there patiently, wondering what exactly was going on. Mac heard the person who had busted his door move over and stand next to him.

"You just couldn't die the first time, could you?" A teenager's voice said.

"What are you talking about?" Mac said.

"You think you're invincible in here?"

"Maybe I would--"

"Shut up! Shut up!" The person yelled, putting a gun to Mac's head.

"Put the gun down." Flack said from the doorway, his gun raised and pointed at the unknown person. Mac heard the person turn and look at Flack. "Put it down." Flack said again.

"No."

"Do it!" Flack said, advancing.

The kid, Mac's eyes had adjusted to the darkness now, pointed the gun at Flack.

"Put it down." Flack repeated.

"No." The kid pulled the trigger. Flack didn't fall to the ground as Mac had expected. Instead the kid crumpled, a single hole in his head. Flack rushed over and felt for a pulse. There was none.

"You okay?" Flack asked, standing and looking at Mac.

"I'm fine. It's just the fact that now there's a dead kid in my room," Mac said with a slight laugh.

"Alright. They'll probably get you another room now."

"Any idea what that was about?" Mac asked.

"Not a clue. They caught too other kids in the basement messing with the electrical."

"Alright. Get them down to the Lab, and ask some questions."

"Alright."

"Flack?"

"Yeah, Mac?"

"I want you to interrogate one, and Ryan to interrogate the other."

"You sure?"

"I'm positive. If anyone can break these kids, it's Ryan and you."

"Okay."

--_9:25 AM, CSI Lab, Interrogation Room 1--_

"So, uh, Gyro, is it?" Ryan asked.

"Gyro it is."

"Well, Gyro. Your friend is dead. You know that?"

"Yeah."

"You don't sound too sad about that."

"I'm not. You think he's my friend? I barely cared about Nick and Post-It."

"Post-It?"

"Tanner."

"Oh, right."

"Well, Gyro my boy, what exactly _were_ you doing at the hospital?"

"We were cutting the power for Tanner."

"How did he convince you to do that?"

"Said it would be good for all of us. I guess he lied."

"Politicians lie all the time." Gyro laughed.

"Yeah well, he didn't tell us he had a grudge against Detective Taylor."

"Alright. Now, about Nick..."

"Yeah, that wuss ran from his dad."

"We already know that."

"Then why did you ask?"

"I didn't ask about that. How come he didn't have a nick name, like you or Tanner?"

"He's only been with us for about three months. Not really enough time to make a name for yourself."

"Hm. Why are you called Gyro?"

"I'm good with machines, computers, anything. You give me a problem, I can fix it."

"Oh. So, who was it at the crime scene."

"Tanner."

"You know, I think you're lying through your teeth."

"Why?"

"Because Nick has glasses, Tanner doesn't."

"Tanner loaned them to Nick."

"Really? I still don't believe you."

"It doesn't matter, because I only know what I know. Tanner was at the crime scene."

"Whatever you say, Joseph."

"Wha...? How do you know my name?"

"You'd be surprised how many times you're on the records. Theft, Grand Theft Auto, and even an Arson. We could lock you up for a long time."

"You wouldn't understand. No one does."

"So you're crazy?"

"I didn't say that!"

"You're doing a really good job of acting like it."

Gyro shut his mouth tightly and he fumed silently as Ryan left.

--_9:25 AM, CSI Lab, Interrogation Room 2--_

Flack frowned at Nick. The kid hadn't said anything since he'd sat down.

"Look, kid. We could get your parents in here, if that's what you wanted."

"No! Not my dad." He said pleadingly.

"Oh, right. Your beer-drinking, money-blowing, stripper-visiting, kid-beating dad."

"Don't mock me."

"Mock you? Who said I was mocking you?" Flack said defensively.

"You think I knew Tanner was going to kill himself?"

"You know what? I do."

"Well, I didn't."

"Fair enough. So, who did kill him?"

"What?"

"The bullet recovered from his head didn't match his revolver."

"No one killed him, if that's what you mean."

"That's what the evidence points to."

"You're lying."

"Am not. Here's the report." Flack slid the bullet comparison across the table. Sure enough, they didn't match.

"...Oh."

"So who killed him?"

"I don't know!"

"Well, you'd better start thinking."

"I thought you killed him."

"No. I never pulled the trigger on the gun the entire time he was in Detective Taylor's room."

"No one else was supposed to be in the room except Tanner and Detective Taylor. You ruined the plan."

"Plan? Tell me the plan. Spell everything out."

"Alright, getting in and out of the hospital was supposed to be easy enough. Gyro and I would sneak to the basement while Tanner kept the receptionists busy. Then, at exactly 1:21, we were to kill power in the whole hospital. Tanner would talk to Mac, shake him up a little, and leave. You, of course, messed that up."

"Me, or NYPD as a whole?"

"NYPD."

"And here you are. Your best friend murdered, and neither Detective Taylor or I ever fired a weapon, and the shooter was in the same room as us. So that's making me think that maybe you left Gyro and killed Tanner? What was he doing, stealing food, bullying you?"

"No! I didn't kill him." Flack shook his head in disgust and left.

--_9:37 AM, CSI Lab, Conference Room--_

"So, Nick didn't know that Tanner was killed, and didn't commit suicide?"

"Yeah. That's what it looks like."

"Well, I didn't tell Gyro. He's shaken enough as it is about us knowing his real name."

"Alright. It seems to me that we're not going to get anything out of these kids."

"Wrong. Nick told me their plan they had worked out. He said Tanner killing himself wasn't part of it."

"I don't think he even though of it until that moment."

"Hm."

"So what do we do?"

"Keep chipping away at their armor. Eventually we'll get everything."

"Alright."

--_12:18 PM, CSI Lab, Locker Room--_

Danny sat in the locker room, elbows resting on his knees, his head bowed.

"What's up?" Lindsay asked, sitting next to Danny. Danny sat up and looked at her, smiling.

"Nothing. It's just..."

"Ryan?"

"Yeah. I can't help but shake the feeling that he's going to be doing something soon. Something bad."

"Any ideas what?"

"No. But I can say that it isn't going to be good."

"I agree."

"Glad you think so, Montana."

"You know, Danny, we are on lunch break."

"Yeah. I was thinking pizza?" Danny asked.

"Sounds good to me." Lindsay said, standing and opening her locker to retrieve her coat. She opened the locker and heard an unmistakeable _tick._

"What's that sound?" Danny asked. _Tick. Tick. Tick._

"I don't know." Lindsay rummaged through a small basket at the bottom and pulled a bundle of dynamite out of the basket. Danny's eyes widened. _Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

Danny grabbed Lindsay's arm and pulled her back, darting around the corner towards the door. He pushed the door open furiously and pulled Lindsay outside. He looked around, his mind reeling. He spotted a fire alarm and darted over to it. He looked at Lindsay. "Run!" He said, and pulled the alarm. Instantly several screams jumped out, and people began dashing towards the front door. Lindsay had already hurried down the hall. He turned and sprinted after her. He managed seven steps before the explosion rocked the entire CSI Lab.

--_12: 24 PM, The Hospital--_

Mac Taylor snapped awake at the sound of the nurse entering. She checked the machines monitoring his heart rate and the like, and noticed that his heartbeat was fast and erratic.

"Bad dream, hon?" She asked.

"Kind-of." The nurse flicked on the TV as she left.

"...Bomb has just hit the CSI Lab in downtown New York City. Investigators are still unsure of the exact cause of the explosion. At least one person was trapped inside. A fire alarm pulled just before the explosion was the work of and unknown person inside. Questioning of the people that were inside will commence tonight at the local police station."

Mac stared in horror. How could this happen? He's gone, what? Five days, and CSI get's bombed. What was going on in this city?

--_1:22 PM, CSI Lab, Outside--_

Lindsay sat looking hopelessly at the rubble that the CSI Lab had turned into. Danny was in there somewhere. She sighed heavily and let another tear run down her cheek. Ryan and Stella jogged up a few moments later, staring at the carnage. Stella noticed Lindsay and came over to sit down next to her. Ryan went off to talk to the lead officer.

"What's up, kiddo?" Stella said as she sat down.

"D-Danny. He's i-in there."

"Under the rubble?" Stella asked increduously. Lindsay nodded weakly. Stella nodded, fully realizing the weight that was on Lindsay. Stella put her arm around Lindsay, and Lindsay leaned against her gratefully.

Stella sighed and pattedLindsay's arm comfortingly.


	6. Chapter 6: It Takes a Kid

**Chapter 6: ...It Takes a Kid**

_Thursday, May 10th, 1:45 PM, CSI Lab, Outside_

Ryan walked over to Stella and Lindsay. Lindsay had been crying profusely. Danny really did mean a lot to her, Ryan realized. Stella looked up as Ryan approached.

"Apparently about ten people are trapped inside still. They're organizing rescue teams now." Ryan said. Stella nodded and glanced at Lindsay.

Lindsay sniffed and nodded. "Thanks." She mumbled. Ryan nodded and looked towards the rubble. He frowned and could've sworn that something was moving amongst the rubble. He went over to look. Someone's arm was twitching slightly above the rubble. He raised his eyebrows and called over to the emergency crews.

"I found someone! He's alive!" Ryan yelled. Several paramedics and firemen ran over. The firemen began to dig at the rubble with pick-axes, and the paramedics talked calmly to the person, whoever it might've been. A few minutes later the torn body of a CSI was dug up. It wasn't Danny. Ryan sighed heavily and scanned the rubble for any other signs of movement. There were none. Lindsay had been watching hopefully, but she had gone back to crying now.

Ryan let his gaze linger on Lindsay. _Maybe, with Danny out of the way..._ He thought, but quickly dismissed it. Danny was too much of a fighter, and Lindsay loved him too much. Ryan sighed again and trudged back towards Stella and Lindsay.

_--2:02 PM, The Hospital, Mac's Room--_

Mac frowned as Flack entered his room. "What's up, Flack?"

"I don't know if you heard..."

"Yeah. CSI got bombed."

"Yeah. Danny is trapped in the rubble."

"Danny...?"

"Yeah. Lindsay made it out though." Mac nodded slightly and let his mind drift towards thoughts of Danny. What would Mac do if he had to replace Danny? Mac had especially chosen Danny, above all the other candidates.

"That's good. Any idea when they'll be sending in the rescue teams?"

"I'm not sure. Soon, though."

"I wish I could be down there, Flack. First me, then Danny. Who's next?"

"Wait a second..." Flack said.

"What?"

"Lindsay and Danny were talking about Ryan being up to something...What if this is it? What if he's trying to get rid of all of us?"

"It sounds like something Ryan would think of, but what are we going to do? First a kid shoots me, and then a bomb injures Danny. What could be next, Flack? I need you to think. Talk to Stella, Lindsay, and even get Hawkes involved on this."

"Yes sir."

"Flack?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

--_2:41 PM, Lindsay's Apartment--_

Lindsay collapsed on her couch, thoroughly exhausted. Stella, Flack, and Hawkes sat as well, looking at Flack.

"Well, I talked to Mac."

"How is he?" Stella asked.

"He's fine, but he worries about Ryan. He thinks Ryan might be up to something." Lindsay looked up at this. Maybe Danny and Lindsay were getting somewhere now.

"What about it?" Hawkes said.

"Well, Mac and I think that Ryan may be trying to take each of us out, one by one. And, as he showed in the bombing, we think he doesn't care if innocent people lose their lives in the process."

"There's no proof that Ryan planted the bomb." Stella said, still unconvinced.

"I know, but Mac, Lindsay, Danny, and I, are all convinced that Ryan is up to something. Maybe he didn't plant the bomb, but maybe he had someone else do it. There's endless possibilities, and Mac is calling on us to figure out what, before someone else is taken out."

"You make it sound so simple." Hawkes said.

"I have to, or else no one would rally to the cause."

"I'm in." Hawkes said in reply.

"I've been trying to figure it out for a while, and I guess this is the next step." Lindsay said.

"For Mac." Stella finally agreed.

"For Mac." Flack agreed.

--_3:12 PM, Ryan's Apartment--_

Ryan tapped on his laptop for a few moments, thinking. Everyone had left to go do something, leaving Ryan alone. He decided to return to his apartment and catch up on some recent news and watch a little TV, and maybe get a drink before returning to the CSI Lab.

He smirked. If only they knew what was in store for them soon. Soon, he, Ryan Carter, not Mac Taylor, a weak justice-bringer, would be in charge of CSI:NY. He was counting on the fact that the team didn't put two and two together though. For the time being.

He heard footsteps outside his apartment, and he peered out the eye-hole. Stella walked past, trying to look casual. Ryan frowned and almost opened the door when Hawkes walked past, going the opposite direction.

"What're you up to...?" Ryan murmured. Flack walked past, evidently following Stella. Ryan wasn't a stupid man, quite the opposite. He spotted an attempt to split up and leave an area when he seen it. So, they had figured out something. But what?

--_4:22 PM, The Hospital, Mac's Room--_

Mac sighed as he stared at the ceiling. It was unsettling, watching the rescue efforts on the TV, which were going badly and only going to be hampered by the impending storm. A soft knock came on the door. "Come in." He called quietly. Lindsay stepped in and came over to sit next to Mac.

"Hey, Lindsay. What's up?"

"I'm just nervous, for Danny."

"I am too. And being in this bed doesn't help. At least you can go do something to help get your mind off of things."

"I guess."

"So, how are things going?"

"Stella finally agreed with us."

"That's good. You'll need her help."

"Yeah. We're all going to need it for the next few days. If your theory is right, then we'll probably all be in our own rooms unless we do something."

"Maybe. We'll just have to hope that you guys can figure everything out before it's too late, and then we'll have too much time to figure it out."

Lindsay nodded and grabbed Mac's hand tightly. He reached over and put his other hand on hers.

"You can do it, kiddo."

"What did you say?" Lindsay asked, something dawning on her.

"I said, 'You can do it, kiddo.'"

"That's it! We'll use the kids to get to Ryan! No doubt they'll be employed by him again, to try and permanently take you out. Even with one gone."

"Alright. Tell the others, and have a talk with those kids."

"Will do, Mac." Lindsay got up excitedly and hurried out of the room. Mac grinned. She always had been bright.

"Good luck, kiddo." Mac whispered to the empty room.


	7. Chapter 7: Target: Carter

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long for Chapter 7. It's kind-of hard to study for finals and write at the same time. Not to mention my internet dying for a couple of weeks.**

**Chapter 7: Target: Carter**

_May 10th, 5:37 PM, Lindsay's Apartment_

Lindsay collapsed onto her couch, sighing heavily as she did so. Stella and Flack sat in chairs across from her, looking equally exhausted. They sat looking at each other, the only sound in the room being their breaths. Lindsay finally spoke, "Turn on the TV, please." She said to Stella, motioning to the remote in front of Stella. Stella nodded and flicked the TV on, the news coming on.

"Rescue crews have recovered the final body from the wreckage of the crime lab. The body has been postively identified as CSI Danny Messer. CSI Messer will be transported to St. Joseph Hospital, with Detective Mac Taylor." Lindsay stared at the screen, speechless. Danny's body was mangled and bloody. It was obvious that he wouldn't be in action for a while. Lindsay sighed a heavy sigh of relief and despair.

"Lindsay..." Stella murmured, not really believing what she was seeing. Just then there was a knock on the door. All three of the CSIs jumped, Lindsay glancing nervously at the door.

"Hide...!" Lindsay hissed to the other two, and they hurried off and disappeared into a closet. Lindsay went over to the door and peered through the eye-hole. It was Ryan, and he was holding flowers. Lindsay sighed and opened the door.

"Hi, Lindsay. I heard about Danny, and...Well, these are for you." Ryan pushed the flowers out towards Lindsay. Roses. Five absolutely stunning roses.

She took them, sniffing one tenatively. It's delicious smell filled her mind, and the next thing she knew, everything was going black.

Ryan brushed his palms together, and picked up Lindsay. He tucked the flowers into his back pocket and smirked.

Another one bites the dust.

_--6:04 PM, St. Joseph Hospital, Mac's Room--_

Mac breathed a sigh of relief as the nurse told him that Danny was going to be fine, and they would be moving him into Mac's room in a little while. May laid on the bed, thinking about Ryan. Somehow Mac knew that Ryan would do this, try and take them out one at a time. But he didn't expect it to happen like this, not so brutally.

A soft knock came on the door, and Stella and Flack entered.

"He got Lindsay." Were Stella's first words, cutting off Mac's greeting and bringing another cloud over Mac Taylor's day. Mac frowned and stared at them.

"Who got Lindsay?" It was more of a demand than a question, and a rhetorical question at that.

"Ryan." Stella and Flack said together. Mac nodded and closed his eyes. A knock came on the door, and two nurses and a doctor wheeled Danny in on a bed. He was asleep, but looking definitely better than on TV. Flack sat down in a chair and stared at the two of them.

"What're we gonna do, Mac? Lock ourselves in our houses and have a SWAT team guard it? On a hunch?"

"I don't know. But it's up to you two to figure out what's going on. I'll help as I can. They said I can leave tomorrow afternoon, and I can already walk some."

"It'll be good to have you back, Mac." Stella said, bringing a nod from Flack. Suddenly Danny let out an ungodly sound of a snore, and shifted slightly on his bed. All three of them stared at Danny and they shared a small laugh together.

"Mac, I don't like you being in the bed any more than you do, but...I don't want anything to happen to you. If you suddenly jump up and start helping us, Ryan will no doubt try and take you down again. And this time, he might succeed."

"I highly doubt it." Mac said confidently.

_--6:37 PM, Ryan's Apartment--_

Ryan watched Lindsay sleep peacefully, occasionally turning over on Ryan's couch. Ryan opened his laptop and slid into a loveseat comfortably, glancing at Lindsay before accessing the CSI database. He brought up the two kids that he had employed, and looked over their short history that the CSIs had compiled.

Ryan wasn't exactly one for brute force. He preferred subtlety, poison, contained blasts, silenced pistols. But these kids had combined both to make a deadly combination. He would have to make sure that they were more properly armed this time. He glanced at his closet, where he kept an arsenal of a magnitude that could match a SWAT team. Not in numbers, but in firepower, and versatility. Ryan almost threw up at the thought of having to put Lindsay in the hospital. Surely he could muster the strength to do it to someone else, like Danny, but not Lindsay.

He loved her too much.

_--7:07 PM, CSI Lab Ruins--_

Stella sat among the ruins of the crime lab, watching cars drive by absently. She sighed heavily as another car drove by. _What would Mac do?_ she asked herself. They couldn't do anything unless Ryan actually came out and admitted openly what he had done, or they had solid proof. Her phone made her jump as it rang. She answered it cautiously.

"Hello?"

"Stella? It's Flack. I think you might want to come down to Lindsay's apartment."

"Why?"

"You'll see." He hung up. Stella frowned and headed for her car.

_--7:19, Lindsay's Apartment--_

Stella and Flack both stood staring at the note someone had left on Lindsay's counter. It read:

_You'd be surprised how easy it is to arrest a kidnapper. -Gyro_

"Gyro?" Stella asked.

"Isn't that one of the kids we brough in to question about attacking the hospital."

"Yeah, but..."

"A kidnapper. I can't believe it. We're going to get this guy for kidnapping?"

"No. It doesn't say anywhere on the note that Ryan kidnapped Lindsay, and we have no proof. He'll never let us into his apartment."

"Only way to find out is to ask." Stella nodded and followed Flack to Ryan's apartment door. Flack knocked on the door and waited patiently for Ryan to come to the door.

"Hi. Can I help you two?"

"Yeah. We need to take a look around your apartment." Flack said.

"Why?"

"You're a suspect for a kidnapping." Ryan smirked and threw his door wide, stepping aside to allow them entrance.

"Make yourselves at home." He said as they walked in.

They searched thoroughly, but there was no trace of Lindsay having ever been there. They apologized for bothering him, and left.

"That was productive." Flack commented as they stood outside Ryan's apartment.

"Well, where would he have put her? Surely he wouldn't have let her just leave."

"I don't know, but we'd better find her, or we might have the first death of our team on our hands."

"Right."


	8. Chapter 8: Missing In Action

**A/N: Well...I know, I know. Too long of a wait. Sorry. I have no excuse other than writer's block.**

**Chapter 8: Missing In Action**

_May 11th, 7:48 AM, Unknown Location, New York City_

Lindsay came to slowly, her eyes fluttering open, a yawn coming to her lips. She looked around, taking in the giant warehouse surrounding her. Container cases of all colors and sizes were stacked six and more high in the warehouse, giving the small clear section where she was sitting, tied to a large metal column. She flexed her wrists against the heavy chain binding her wrists and ankles, trying to slip them off, but to little avail. They were tightly wrapped around her, hurting her wrists and ankles slightly every time she moved. She frowned and tried to remember what happened.

She vaguely recalled roses and a sweet smell, then nothing. She had no recollection of ever being in Ryan's apartment, or of ever being in his car, or of being bound to the metal column. She suddenly heard footsteps and immediatley yelled, "Help me! Somebody!" The footsteps turned and headed for her. Ryan emerged from the stacks of containers. She looked up at him and said, "Ryan. You'll never get away with this."

"Now isn't that heroic sounding?" He asked, drawing a gun and looking at Lindsay. She stood as best she could with the bindings and stared at the gun. "I wasn't planning on shooting you, Lindsay. In fact, I wasn't planning on harming you at all. But that Mac Taylor...He's a different story. I hope he's feeling every bit disheartened as humanly possible at the moment. He ruined my life. Did you know that? He took away everything I had, tore it to shreds, and burned it. Then he burned the ashes. He put me away for a crime I didn't commit, made my wife and only son leave me. Mac Taylor deserves to die for his sins!"

"Ryan, why are you telling me this?" He gazed at her, his face blank. He had almost forgotten she was there.

"Lindsay, Lindsay. Did you honestly think I would tell you everything? No. Not yet. Not until Mac has paid for his sins and I walk in his place, as I rightfully should!"

"Ryan, you're making a huge mistake."

"Am I? Or are you just too blind to see the truth, the truth so boldly put before you, and the truth that you will not see because I have taken all that Mac Taylor has!?"

"You're crazy."

"No, Lindsay. This world has taken me and bent me, stretched me around itself so many times I cannot scream from the pain, cannot shake loose a single tear, for so thin am I, and paper now is the closest thing to me, for I have walked hallowed ground and shed not a single tear, put not a single flower onto a grave. My family has forsaken me, and all who I thought were close have told me to be gone from their sight!"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything! It means everything! You do not understand for I am strong and you have not seen the light. Mac Taylor has given me a world to be stretched around, a world of mistrust...and disregard."

"What do you mean?" Lindsay was thoroughly confused now, hopelessly trying to sort through the rants of a madman.

"Lindsay, my love. If only you could understand." He turned and left. Lindsay let out a desperate sigh and sank back to the ground.

_--8:04 AM, Temporary Crime Lab--_

Stella looked towards the front door of the large building the city had rented out to serve as the temporary crime lab until the original was rebuilt. Flack approached her, his face grim but happy at the same time. "What's up?" She asked him.

"Mac was released from the hospital today, and he's going to be here around nine o'clock."

"Great!" She hesitated before asking, "Any news on Lindsay?"

"No. Ryan's going to be here soon though, to welcome Mac back. Maybe we can worm something out of him."

"Maybe." Stella nodded and headed off to oversee the setting up of the firing range.


	9. Chapter 9: Over Too Quick

**A/N: JEBUS H. CHRIST ON A POGO STICK! It's been FAR too long. Getting ready for school's been hell.**

**Chapter 9: Over Too Quick**

_8:25 AM, May 11th, Temporary Crime Lab_

Ryan took pause at the door, smirking slightly and pulling the door open. A hundred faces looked up towards him, hoping him to be Mac. He shrugged and rolled his eyes and muttered, "Sorry to disappoint." But everyone had returned to their work by then.

Ryan headed for Stella, who was still working on the firing range. She looked up and said, "Hey, Ryan. I've actually been wanting to talk to you..."

"About what?" He asked, surprised.

"Mac."

"What about him?"

"He's...He's planning on letting you have the force."

"What?!" This was incredible news for Ryan. Suddenly putting Mac out of business permanently was low priority.

"On one condition." Ryan frowned.

"And that would be?"

"Hand over Lindsay."

"What? Hand her over? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"That's what Mac said you'd say." Danny said, appearing as if from nowhere.

"Oh really? Well, whatever he thinks, I have no idea where she is."

"I said you'd say that too." Mac said, rounding a corner and standing about a three feet from Ryan. Ryan froze. He turned to face Mac.

"Okay, let's say, hypothetically, I know where Lindsay is? How would _you_ know where she is?"

"Exactly where we found her." Mac replied. Ryan suddenly had a bewildered look on his face, but it quickly returned to a calm face of understanding.

"So you remembered too." Ryan said.

"Of course I do. It's hard to forget something like that. The warehouse where I arrested you before? I would've thought you'd be smarter than that."

"Damn you, Mac Taylor." Ryan said, just before Danny slapped the handcuffs onto Ryan.

"So how'd you do it?" Ryan asked, stopping next to Mac.

"By staying one step ahead of you." And with that, Ryan was gone, to a patrol car, and then to a jail, and then trial, and then...Whatever came next.

**FIN**


	10. UNOFFICIAL CHAPTER 10!

**Unofficial Chapter 10:**

**The second I wrote 'FIN', I knew there was going to be a sequel to this. It's rather painfully obvious that this has so many loose ends it's not even funny. I would like to take a moment to reflect on this Fic.**

**First of all, I had no idea where this was going from Chapter 1. All of it was made up on the spot and with an unsatiable need to add on to the story that is Mistrust & Disregard. Second, I must say that this is indeed my first fan-fic that I have put on here, and I'm glad that it made so much of a splash. Third, all of this wasn't possible unless I got all the comments I did, and, I noticed that the need for this became...Well, a need.**

**Now, moving on to the sequel of this.**

**I would like to go ahead and let people know that the sequel to this is going to be called 'Falling & Calling'. It's not a good title, but neither was 'Mistrust & Disregard'. I will say that I have NOT written even some of the first chapter of the sequel, and I'm hoping that people look forward to it as much as they did the last chapter of M&D, which, in my opinion, was as sudden when I was writing it as it was when people were reading it.**

**I will say about 'Falling & Calling' that Ryan will be back, but in an unexpected way. (Hey, I never said I hadn't planned the first chapter of it.) And it will be starting PRECISELY two days after the arrest of Ryan. Everyone will be back (Except Danny. He'll still be in the hospital.) and the only change I plan on making to my writing style is to make the chapters LONGER and the overall story LONGER. Okay? Mmkay.**

**I hope you enjoyed 'Mistrust & Disregard', and look forward to seeing you in 'Falling & Calling'!**

**--ShamedShadow**


End file.
